Can't Be Tamed
by imlaughingnow
Summary: Cat: ":c" Jade: "You should have never changed my status" Tori: "Lighten up Jade, nobody's perfect, you live and you learn it" Jade: "I SAID STOP COMMENTING" Tori: "Alright, jeeze"/\Cat changes everyone's status on TheSlap & things get inappropriate. Bade


**Disclaimer: Yeeeeah, no. It's all Dan's.**

**Haven't done one of these in a while, have I? So I figured I'd throw some in. I've been addicted to Miley Cyrus recently so, deal. Obviously, they are on TheSlap.**

* * *

><p><strong>(.x.)<strong>

_Jade West_** and **_Cat Valentine_** updated their status.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jade** says: _"You're a true-o-oh-o-oh friend; you're here till the end. _

_You pull me aside when something ain't right, _

_Talk with me now and into the night. _

_You're here till the end, _

_You're a true friend CatValentine." _

**Mood**_: loving _

**.**

**Cat Valentine** says _" hehehehehehe. Thanks JadeWest. I love you too! _

_You're my bestest friend!"_

**Mood**: _sneaky_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jade West, Tori Vega, Robbie Shapiro _**and **_Andre Harris_** updated their status.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jade** says: _"Dumb CatValentine changed my status. _

_This is why you always password protect your pearphone." _

**Mood**_: annoyed _

**.**

**Tori** says: _"CatValentine what about me? _

_I'm your best friend too :(" _

**Mood**_: left out_

**.**

**Robbie** says: _"Well since everyone's updating their status on TheSlap, I figured I'd do it too!" _

**Mood**_: going with the flow_

_._

**Andre** says: _"All these notifications from everyone's status updates sure are annoying."_

**Mood**_: wonky_

_._

_._

_._

_Beck Oliver _**updated his status.**

**.**

**Beck **says: _"Who would have thought that a girl like me would double as a superstar?" _

**Mood**_: cool _

**.**

_Comments:_

**Jade:** What the hell is this?

**Cat: **Hehehehe.

**Andre:** Dude…

**Robbie:** It's okay Beck, everyone loves Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus.

**Rex:** But not everyone puts on a blonde wig and sings along to her songs Saturday nights.

**Cat**: I do that too Robbie!

**Beck:** Cat changed my status…

**Cat**: Awww phooey, how'd you know it was me?

**Tori:** A wild guess…

**. **

**.**

**.**

_Jade West_** updated her status.**

**.**

**Jade** says:_"For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy."_

**Mood:** wild

**.**

Comments

**Tori:** I think we are all very much aware of how wild you can get Jade.

**Beck:** ;)

**Tori:** Ugh, guys, please not on TheSlap.

**Rex:** No wonder Beck's got the best of both worlds; Jade can't be tamed…

**Robbie:** REX! That was inappropriate!

**Andre:** Whoa…just. Wow.

**Cat:** Robbie you're so dirty!

**Tori:** Jade's got nerve. ;)

**Beck:** Tori, please don't play along…

**Cat:** Well girls just wanna have fun. Hehehehe

**Tori:** Good one, Cat!

**Andre:** Jade's not going to like you guys commenting like this.

**Tori:** Jade's not the only one who can't be tamed, Andre. Every rose has its thorn...

**Jade:** That was so lame it physically hurts. Also, I hate you all for giving me so many notifications.

**Cat:** :(

**Jade: **You should have never changed my status.

**Tori:** Lighten up Jade, nobody's perfect, you live and you learn it.

**Jade**: I SAID STOP COMMENTING.

**Tori:** Alright, jeeze.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Robbie Shapiro_** updated his status.**

**.**

**Robbie **says:_"But don't call me a Lolita,_

_Cause I don't let 'em through_

_Cause I'm saving all my lovin'_

_For someone and it's you BeckOliver"_

**.**

**Mood:** swanky

**.**

Comments

**Tori:** I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and hope Cat changed your status too…

**Andre:** Dude…you better delete this before Beck sees it

**Cat:** Hehehehehehehehehe. Robbie and Beck.

**Robbie:** CAT! HELP ME DELETE THIS PLEASE!

**Trina:** SCREENSHOT

**Robbie:** TRINA, PLEASE DON'T.

**Trina:** TOO BAD ROBBIE. I'M POSTING THIS PICTURE LATER TONIGHT.

**Andre:** Are all the caps really necessary?

**Cat:** Stop yelling guys, please? :'(

**Jade:** This explains so much…the lady jeans, the pina colada lip balm, the fact that you've never had a girlfriend…

**Tori:** You're taking this better than I expected.

**Jade**: Robbie doesn't stand a chance with Beck. Not his type.

**Robbie:** HEY! You don't know that for sure!

**Rex:** Stop embarrassing me Shapiro. You're chasing my Northridge girls away!

**Jade:** Of course he gets the puppet to comment…

**Rex:** I ain't a puppet woman…I can prove it to you if you like ;)

**Jade:** Like you have anything to show…

**Rex:** YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I GOT.

**Cat:** This seems so inappropriate.

**Tori**: Jade stop getting Rex all riled up.

**Beck:** Dude…

**Robbie:** Beck, I'm really, really, REALLY sorry. It was Cat!

**Rex**: Sureee it was…

**Andre:** Things got awkward again

**Cat:** Hehehehehehe

**Beck:** Why haven't you deleted it yet?

**Robbie:** I don't know how…

**Beck:** …

**Jade:** He probably doesn't want to.

**Tori:** Probably.

**Andre**: Probably.

**Trina:** Probably.

**Cat:** Hehehe. Probably :)

**Beck:** I don't feel comfortable with this.

**Tori:** Don't worry Robbie, we accept you for who you are.

**Jade:** I actually don't; and I never will.

**Trina:** I'm with Jade.

**Jade:** Nobody asked for your opinion, Vega.

**Trina:** Well then…I know when I'm not wanted.

**Jade:** Do you really?

**Tori:** Oh really.

**Cat:** Tori, you and Jade typed the same thing!

**Tori:** Um. Okay?

**Andre:** I can't handle these notifications

**Beck:** Seriously Robbie, delete this. Now.

**Rex:** NOBODY IS HELPING ME. CAT, COME HELP ME GET THIS OFF.

**Cat**: Don't yell at me, Robbie :(

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tori Vega_** updated her status.**

**.**

**Tori **says:** "**_I ask myself if this love at all?_

_When I need you most, you let me fall._

_I'm always here at the side of your stage,_

_Let you live your life, pretend I'm okay JadeWest"_

**Mood:** teary

**.**

Comments

**Beck:** Tori, is there something you'd like to tell me?

**Cat:** We're all friends again! I hope this means we're having a slumber party soon! We can paint our nails and then tell each other stories! And I'll braid Jade's hair and then we can-

**Andre**: I think she ran out of character lol.

**Cat:** I did :(

**Beck:** Nobody answered my question…

**Cat:** I think Tori likes Jade ;)

**Robbie:** She did say she was pretty and demented.

**Beck:** When did she say that?

**Andre**: Chill dude, it's probably nothing. Cat probably did that.

**Beck:** I'm not worried.

**Robbie:** Hey, where are they anyway…?

**Andre:** I don't know, Jade left music theory class before I did.

**Beck: **When did Tori say Jade was pretty and demented?

**Cat:** When you were in Canada, Beck! You always miss a lot of things when you go to Canada.

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_Beck Oliver _**updated his status.**

**.**

**Beck Oliver **says _"I wonder what else happens when I'm away in Canada…"_

**Mood:** pensive

_._

**.**

**.**

_Andre Harris _**updated his status.**

**.**

**Andre **says:_"We've been trying to find ToriVega and JadeWest for the last 45 minutes"_

**Mood:** confused

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jade West _**updated her status.**

**.**

**Jade **says:_"I swear, ToriVega, if you touch me one more time…"_

**Mood:** angry

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tori Vega _**updated her status.**

**.**

**Tori **says:_"I tried to get JadeWest to give me a hug and she threw my books into the garbage :("_

**Mood:** dirty

**(.x.)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN So I intended for this to be funny and…that failed. This is for my annoying sisters Emily and Laura. Sometimes I want to slam their tongues in a car door but then they'd give me a time out so. Sorry this sucked. Haha, these are all Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana lyrics/titles.**


End file.
